


April

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Minor Character(s), Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "simpler life."</p>
    </blockquote>





	April

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "simpler life."

Life was simpler when I was new. Warren complimented my appearance. He praised my flexibility, requiring demonstrations often. He said he was a genius for inventing my Instantaneous Lubricating Action.

But he grew less pleased. He was unhappy when his friends asked my hobbies and I said Giving Warren Orgasms. He told me I never surprised him, then was angry when I spun my head all the way around, for a surprise. Now he has put me in the closet. But he'll be back soon. I will be a good girlfriend and make my optical ductwork stop leaking. Very soon.


End file.
